


Bio Panic 4: Armageddon

by Trasonic9



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fucked Up, Gun Violence, Horror, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Psychological Horror, more specific cw at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasonic9/pseuds/Trasonic9
Summary: Misaki and Rimi go to see a movie together : )  some other stuff happens too but thats not important hehe
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Phobos

_Briefing Note: chat logs found on a phone found in a mall near ground zero, between two subjects one week before the_ **_Phobos_ ** _incident._

**Participants: Rimi Ushigome (@BioPan1c7666), Misaki Okusawa (@hellohappyworldfan666)**

**Timestamp: 23:50**

**Date: 10/23/20**

**—11:50–**

R. Ushigome: Misaki 

R. Ushigome: Misaki 

R. Ushigome: Misaki 

R. Ushigome: Misaki 

R. Ushigome: Misaki 

**—2:45–**

M. Okusawa: wht i wus sleepin 

M. Okusawa: the fuck its 3 am

M. Okusawa: somthing hit my window woke me up 

**—3:12—**

R. Ushigome: itsok mine is too wake bakcup 

M. Okusawa: what

M. Okusawa: everything okay? youre acting weird

R. Ushigome: new biopanic. halloween. me. you. whoever else i can wrangle into this. r u ready.

M. Okusawa: god

M. Okusawa: remember what happened last time tho

R. Ushigome: i think we should just let this one go over kokoro and kasumis heads

R. Ushigome: or at least try.

M. Okusawa: keep quiet around them lol

M. Okusawa: also go to bed. Its like 2 am. 

R. Ushigome: cant. brain full, mind empty

M. Okusawa: try?

R. Ushigome: i *tried* but my brain full

M. Okusawa: u do u ig. im goin to bed now

R. Ushigome: okgoodnighr 

**—4:13—**

R. Ushigome: ni sleep doesnsbit to your brain. biopanicbiopanicbiopa 

R. Ushigome: going to bed now zzzzzz

  
  
  
  
  
  


** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553**

  
  


**OUTDOORCAM - 06 - R-ALLEY**

Security cam footage opens looking down a long alley into a parking lot. The afterglow of the sunset casts long shadows on the final employee leaving the mall. What few cars are parked in the parking lot had all left by the time a little white haired girl poked her head out from underneath the camera’s blind spot. She pulls a bandanna over her face, shaking a can of spray paint. 

Point.

Shoot.

The camera’s vision is covered in a bright red, blinding me. 

The sound of footsteps.

The crunch of a lock breaking, rattling as she jimmies a padlock from a door.

A heavy side door opening and closing, closing much quieter then it’d opened.

  
  


**EWINGCAM - 11 - STOREFRONT12**

The girl - looks about 16? 17? - sneaks out of the back of a clothing store and into the main hall of the mall. Spinning, looking around at her surroundings. Dances a bit. Then she pulls out her phone and takes a couple pictures of the abandoned mall, chuckling as she does so. 

“Ran-chan’s gonna love this one….” She says to herself. “Moca… you’ve done it again… and they said you couldn’t…” She gives a breathy chuckle before walking down the aisle towards a game store

**_Chat logs recovered from a group chat titled “gods mistake band”_ **

pussyeater69: @ the mall anyone want anything~~~~~~

emotake: no u arnt bullshit. its fucking like 10. mall closes supfer fucking early.

emotake: wait did you break in again you little shit 

pussyeater69: maybe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

pussyeater69: maybe i got in~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

pussyeater69: maybe i got in jusr a little bit~~~~~

disastrlesbo: omg moca. putting the crimes in be gay do crimes. 

emotake: guys she could fucking get hurt. what if something goes wrong. last time she broke in she nearly got arrested

pussyeater69: only bc i tripped an alarm at the jewlery store bc himari wanted a necklance

disastrlesbo: shut up it was a joke you didn’t have to follow through with it 

pussyeater69: and that stores shut down since there’s literally 3 things to do here anymore and it’s the fucking movie and the food court and clothes . they don’t even have a fucking security guard anymore bc i was the first person to break in in literslly 10 years. this mall is straight up abandoned

emotake: ugh fuck you. 

pussyeater69: if u say so~~~~~ ;;;;;;;;;;;;)

emotake: im going to bed stay safe

disastrlesbo: get me a necklace please ♡

pussyeater69: no ♡

** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

**WWINGCAM - 18 - HALLW2F**

Two large, suited men carry a shiny chunk of _something_ into the building from the nearby entrance. A third man with a handgun strapped to his hip goes on ahead of them, hand on his temple as he scans the abandoned mall for any witnesses. He points to a stopped escalator.

“Head down.” His gravelly voice rings clear in the empty mall, followed by the grumbles of his burdened companions, the slag of metal they carry clearly giving them a hard time as they brace for the stairs. 

**EWINGCAM - 11 - STOREFRONT12**

“Head down” rings clear halfway across the mall. Our very own Moca Aoba stops in her tracks, ducking down behind an advertisement and poking her head out to see if she can catch wind of whoever else could be in the building with her. 

“Remember where to go from here boss?” A cockney accent is picked up on the camera, out of sight. Moca tenses up behind cover, her eyes practically bugging out of her head as she clutches her phone to her chest.

**_God’s Mistake Band_ **

pussyeater69: there r men in suits here

pussyeater69: like mib suits

disastrlesbo: proof?

drumgod: proof?

coffeedealer: please leave the mall, moca!

pussyeater69: i need to get this on camera. i.

_Attached: A blurry photograph of three suited men taken from the balcony, one facing the other two as they turn towards an elevator._

pussyeater69: im ab to make history yall

coffeedealer: please leave the mall, moca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

disastrlesbo: moca wtf 

disastrlesbo: get out of there like fucking five minutes ago 

drumgod: moca holy shit. leave go home now

pussyeater69: investigating. will record. will report back. i promise. if it gets sus i will bounce

.disastrlesbo: moca no please

drumgod: moca what the fuck 

coffeedealer: moca please don’t do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**Footage taken from Moca Aoba’s mobile phone**

Inside of a coat.

Inside of a coat.

Arm. 

Hand.

Floor rushing beneath Moca as she runs.

Moca’s face as she turns the camera around.

Wild-eyed and shaking slightly, Moca turns to head down the escalator that the three men went down earlier, rushing down the stairs three at a time.

Genuinely quite impressive.

She reaches the bottom, and looks around for a staircase. 

Poor girl has no idea what she’s walking into. She pushes open the heavy metal door, the stairwell dropping a solid 30 degrees as she enters it. 

She

slowly

creeps

down 

the 

staircase.

The ambient hum of the air conditioner feeling like a scream as she crouches around every corner, sloooooowwly poking her head around each turn of the stairwell. Metal screeches somewhere far below her. The world is a blur as Moca drops her phone with a shout. It falls. Banks off something. More movement. The shape of Moca running down the stairs, hands out to catch her phone. She misses, it falls. A crack is heard as the world turns black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_God’s Mistake Band_ **

  
  


emotake: has moca gone home het

emotake: yet*

drumgod: no read up shes being fucking stupid

emotake: oh my fucking god 

emotake: moca what the fuck 

emotake: we need to do something

emotake: like, 5 mins ago 

  
  


**(AUDIO ONLY)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The AC hums.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Footsteps approaching. Rustling. 

“.....Shit. I broke my fucking camera.”

  
  


**BASEMENT - 02 - PARKGARAGE**

  
  


The two men set down the otherworldly slag of shiny metal with a loud _crunch_. The larger of the two sloughs off his backpack, revealing a mess of wires and a small device. Gunner leans against a wall, hand on his weapon at all times. 

“When are these things gettin’ activated again?” One of the suits asks, the other one who was carrying the device. 

“‘Round a week or two. Halloween. Guess the boss got a sense of theatrics.” Gunner replies, a chuckle escaping his lips. The man with the PDA takes a deep breath before stabbing the object with a metal rod, hooking a jumper cable to the end and plugging it into the PDA. A static hum fills the air and the camera footage becomes slightly fuzzier.

“Ey, uh, boss?” One of the men pipes up. “Should we get rid of the, uh…?” He points at the camera. “‘Cos, ya know, uh, before the thing-”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I didn’t even realize there were cameras down here….” He gets up off the wall, unholstering his handgun. He lazily raises it, taking aim for a second before he

  
  
  


** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

  
  


**_God’s Mistake Band_ **

disastrlesbo: guys i’m on call with tsugu she’s having a panic attack what do i do

emotake: fuck if i know i m so fucking ANVRY at moca right now 

emotake: im going to the fuckintg mall

disastrlesbo: ran no wait fuck 

drumgod: i 

drumgod: fuck

drumgod: im sorry 

disastrlesbo: tsugus losing it i dont know what to do 

disastrlesbo: guys???????? 

disasterlsbo: please???

( **AUDIO ONLY)**

A gunshot is heard from one floor below. Moca screams before it’s muffled, probably covering her mouth with her hands. 

“I didn’t just do that oh my god I did not just scream I-“

Footsteps. Moca runs up (or down?) the stairs, slipping on the third turn as a loud door opens from somewhere beneath her. 

_“HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”_

Two sets of footsteps race up the stairs as Moca’s breath begins to become haggard, the rustling of microphone against jacket growing a bit less consistent. She pushes open a door, and the noise of ambient air conditioning gives way to a loud echo. There’s a crash as moca pushes over a potted plant in the way of the door, trying to do anything to dissuade her pursuer. She keeps running. She slams into something. Everything stops. 

“Oh no. Oh no no no no no…”

Fist against door. Chains rattle from outside. The main doors are locked. 

“Please no. _Please_ no-“ 

More banging. Moca’s voice begins to grow shaky with fear as wails well in her throat, her banging becoming slower and more desperate.

 _“I D-DON’T WANNA DIE PLEASE_ -“

Moca screams. It’s cut off.

Two gunshots echo out from behind her. 

_“L-Li-“_

Thump. So much for little miss detective. 

Silence. Gunner sighs.

Dress shoes click on linoleum as he struts closer, his pant legs swishing against each other, his breathing labored ever so slightly. “S-shit… was this recordi-“

_  
  
_

**_God’s Mistake Chat_ **

_  
  
_

emotake: cant get into the fucking mall. 

emotake: im srsly going to fucking murder someone. mocaespecilly 

emotake: someone HELP ME god damn it GET UR ASSES OVER HERE

disastrlesbo: talking tsugu down from doing stupid shit rn i cant i m sorry

disastrlesbo: im so so fucking sorry i don’t know what to do im 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Participants: Rimi Ushigome (@BioPan1c7666), Misaki Okusawa (@hellohappyworldfan666)**

**Timestamp: 12:34**

**Date: 10/25/20**

  
  


R. Ushugome: Music Check

M. Okusawa: uh fuck

[Attached: A Spotify screenshot, “Epitaph” - King Crimson]

R. Ushigome: KC? Pretentious

M. Okusawa: shut uppppp kaorus forcing me to listen

M. Okusawa: Im sampling them 4 new hhw single

R. Ushigome: Thats. odd. But interesting……. what sound???

M. Okusawa: uh. flute from Court of the Crimson King

R. Ushigome: 📝📝📝

M. Okusawa: u?

R. Ushigome: yeah i got uh

[Attached: A screenshot of a misc mp3 player, “Bunny Gamer - Xiu Xiu”]

M. Okusawa: Bunny Gamer…? Sounds cute! 

R. Ushigome: yep :) sure is :) :)

M. Okusawa: btw updates on the moviegoers? anyone at school say yes?

R. Ushigome: Noope:( they heard ab what happened last time

R. Ushigome: I think they r scared we’ll get caught in another prank and they don’t wanna be involved :( @ least that’s what arisa said

M. Okusawa: honestly i don’t blame them

R. Ushigome: still got whiplash from hhw sampling king crimson. how did u even hear abt them.

M. Okusawa; This might come as a surprise but i think moca sent me the album one night while she was drunk or something. then kaoru spammed me with them non-fucking-stop for a week straight.

R. Ushigome: ppl r saying she went missing again “”””: kasumi told me at school

R. Ushigome: moca, not kaoru

R. Ushigome: ppl haven’t seen ran either….

M. Okusawa: all of afterglow’s been missing in action since the 23rd…

M. Okusawa: Publicity stunt?

R. Ushigome: Misaki there r missing posters…..

M. Okusawa: im sure itll be fine, moca’s been missing before. She’ll turn up in a week and aglow will have a new single or smth about how strong their friendship is or something like that

R. Ushigome: “”:|

R. Ushigome: still

_  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwa gwa this is my first fic (we dont talk abt the nichijou one) comments apprecated my discord is trasonic9#9660 if u wanna scream ab me killing ur favs or have any thoughts dont b afraid to dm 
> 
> expect next chapter by uh like next friday/saturday 
> 
> also shoutout to maya and allie 4 beta reading love u two xox
> 
> btw, for aglow gc  
> pussyeater69 - moca  
> emotake - ran  
> disastrlesbo - himari  
> coffeedealer - tsugu  
> drumgod - tomoe
> 
> pussyeater69 is shamelessly stolen from ‘25 dumbasses with instruments’ by tsubahono  
> sorry tomoe dosent talk she might exist later


	2. Epitaph

cw: gore, mental breakdowns

**_MISSING_ **

**_MOCA AOBA_ **

**_LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS: AKIBA MALL_ **

**_DESCRIPTION: TIRED-LOOKING, GRAY HAIR. WAS LAST SEEN WEARING A TEAL JACKET._ **

**_PLEASE HELP US!!_ **

** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

_Briefing Note: File extracted from the ‘Notes’ app on a phone belonging to one Lisa Imai, one of the victims of the_ **_Phobos_ ** _incident. Picked out between blurbs of poetry about cookies and roses, and a very long story (pornographic in nature) featuring women with gray hair. Check em’ out sometime, real juicy shit._

  
  
  
  


She always smelled like bread. not in the same way Saaya did, like bread _and_ pastries but. Like _old_ bread. and laundry. maybe a hint of mothball in there and it was odd and it was comforting almost and it was moca. I hope she's doing okay. She’s gone missing before, yes.. But. 

A nagging feeling tells me something’s different this time. Something more dire. I mean, there wouldn’t be posters up otherwise, right? 

I cant shake the feeling that there was something that I could’ve done to prevent it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553**

  
  


**7/11 Parking Lot Camera**

The ‘Missing’ poster holds on for dear life to the telephone pole outside of the 7/11. The automatic doors glide open to reveal a brown-haired girl with caramel highlights, white knuckled and clutching a leather bag. She slowly strides over to the poster, and reaches for it. The poster finally gives way, flitting away in the wind right as Lisa reaches for it. Lisa pauses. Takes a deep breath, and begins to walk away briskly.

  
  
  


Poor girl. 

  
  
  


** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**From: Imai Lisa/luvfromlisa@gmail.com**

**To:711mgmt@711.org**

**Subject: notice of resignation.**

  
  


I would like to let you know that i’m formally quitting my job working for you. I appriciate my time working for you, and enjoyed it, however the recent disappearance of my co-worker, Moca Aoba, as im sure you are aware of, has left me far too distraught to be productive at my place of employment, and I would like to let you know thst i am quitting as soon as possible. please follow up with any details.

  
  


Imai Lisa 

  
  


** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Participants: Lisa Imai(@imaisms), Himari Uehara(@disastrlsbo)**

**Timestamp: 01:06**

**Date:10/25/20**

imaisms: Himari?

disastrlsbo: if its ab moca fuck off

disastrlsbo: nobody knows where she is

disastrlsbo: i’ve told you like 1000000 times

disastrlsbo: now go away i don’t wanna talk to you 

disastrlsbo: you remind me of her

imaisms: ah.

imaisms: im sorry, i don’t know what to do. Im here for you though 

disastrlsbo: no you fucking aren’t

disastrlsbo: youre here for you

** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

  
  


From: Analyst (ID 64243553)

To: Head Archivist, **_Phobos_ **Project

Subject: Data breach + corruption

  
  


There was recently a data breach for one of my assigned files, specifically the analysis and transcription of security footage from the 25th of September, 2020. The file was replaced with the following text file, labeled “Persephone”.

[Attached: Persephone.txt]

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepar** scxoxizyyy 

annjjjhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypp00000000000000000110102x _PATCHING99%._

_PATCHINGCOMPLETE_

_FULLACCESSGRANTEDFILE:_

**_PHOBOS PROJECT_ **

nznxnzmzalqlqlqlwlakakmsmzzmzmmsnfnccmlfclzmsmsmslalwisjsjshdbfbdncncnxmzmznznxbxjcixyshwhwbwnwwnettttttttttttttttthe dissapearance of Moca Aoba had become Lisa’s obsession. Her days were spent trying to get ahold of members of Afterglow (to no avail), and her nights were spent researching everything from local kidnapping cases to supernatural encounters in the area. Lisa’s mind danced from _Moca’s imprisoned somewhere and needs my help_ to _Moca’s been spirited away by the fae and I need to save her from their domain._ Never once would she consider that Moca Aoba’s body was hidden in plain sight in Theater C of the Cinema at the mall. Hunting like a shark high on the scent of blood, chasing the echoing ghost of her love, Lisa Imai refused to leave her room. A swirling mess of emotions filled her head and four days passed before she realized that the emotion at the root of all her suffering was 

**Guilt.**

Horrible, soul-crushing, gut-wrenching _guilt._

She failed. Failed at the one thing she was good for. She failed at being needed. And Lisa Imai needs to be needed. And if she isn’t reliable, how can she be needed? If she isn’t needed, why is she alive?

Lisa weeps, a horrible choking noise that comes from her stomach as she feels her throat close in on itself and her nails dig into her palms and her stomach clenches in on itself in an attempt to contain the furious mess of emotion that she needs to contain and her lip bursts under her own teeth, crimson blood contrasting against her pale skin and the sun peeks in from her shuttered windows and the clock screams at her that it’s 7:45 am and it’s time to wake up for school but she can’t be seen like this she needs to be a rock for others she needs to be needed and she can’t be needed if she leaves her friends on read for 3 days straight and turns them away when they try and see her at her house and ignore the fresh-picked flowers and homemade cookies her bandmates left at her doorstep because she doesn’t deserve it. 

Himari wasn’t wrong. Lisa really only came to her for her. She thinks about Moca, a girl so dysfunctional she once went a week without eating anything besides the cookies Lisa brought in to work. Lisa baked them just for her. She never told Moca that. 

There were a lot of things she never told Moca. 

But maybe Moca never needed to hear them. Maybe Moca never needed her. 

Maybe nobody ever needed Lisa.

Lisa takes a deep breath before tightening her grip on the blanket she’d worn for the past three days as she resolves for the third time that week to—actually, really this time—find Moca Aoba and save her. To prove that she is, indeed, needed. And useful. And valuable. 

And then Lisa would tell Moca what she needs Moca to hear. 

So she locks in for the third time that week, cracking her knuckles and wiping the blood off her chin before opening 10 more tabs of meaningless research, looking for answers she knows deep down wont make her feel any betterhhhhhhhcxxgxggggxhxhxgggggggxhc cbcnsmsmsnkgslhdigzitzitx hd lggdjfsitayhxgxkhxbxhcjgsifdohdohvhvjcxhcuditxphdy i hfosiraohcpufohvibhdi thx idursoudoyxoycpjvkbohogkgx

  
  


[ _Analyst’s note, i’m not sure why the ‘patching’ and breach percentage is shown, it’s just a txt file. Unless our hacker has a sense of humor_ ]

**~~~~~~~~~~**

From: Head archivist, **_Phobos_ **project 

To: Analyst (ID 64243553)

Subject: Re: Data breach + corruption

Thank you for letting me know of this breach, analyst. I will speak to our tech personnel about a firewall upgrade and get in contact with the family about an upgrade to our budget for further security measures. I shall see to it that our work is complete, and that both of us may see our goals accomplished and objectives sought as soon as possible. 

Regards,

Head Archivist of the **_Phobos_ **project.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Transcript of a Phone Call between Misaki Okusawa and Rimi Ushigome, 10/31/20**

“Misaki! I’m outside, are you all packed up?”

“Yea- Wait, packed up?”

“For the sleepover! My place!”

Deep inhale from Misaki’s end.

“Didn’t know about that! But sure, let me throw some stuff in my backpack. See you in a second.” She’s a bit irritated.

“Kaythanksbye!” Rimi hangs up. 

**[CALL ENDS]**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553**

  
  


**WWINGCAM - 18 - HALLW2F**

  
  


Lisa Imai had been at the mall for five hours. It was dusk now, the mall drawing near closing hours as she tore through it, looking for signs of Moca. She searched each wing, and was making her third lap around the mall when she was caught trying to sneak into an employees-only backroom and asked politely to leave for the fourth time by the same person. 

“O-oh! Lisa! What’re you doing here?”

Lisa is so lost in thought that she almost rams into Misaki and Rimi.

She freezes up.

“Uh, are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out-“

“I’m fine, Misaki, I’ve just been out of it lately.” Lisa sounds like she’s forcing herself to talk, drawing worried looks from Rimi and Misaki.

“Were you heading home, at least? I-I can get you a ride maybe-“

“No it’s fine!” Lisa doesn't need anyone to do anything for her right now. “I was just gonna call an Uber.”

Rimi shoots her a worried glance. “Well, good luck then.”

“Y-yeah- oh, uh, what’re you two doing here? The mall closes in like two hours.” 

“We’re going to see Bio Panic 4!” Rimi pumps her hand in the air, practically shaking with excitement.

Lisa looks like she’s thinking. “Have fun, I guess! See you guys soon.” She gives a forced smile. Misaki shoots Lisa a worried look as she’s dragged away by Rimi, eager to get to the movie. “Yeah, see you.”

**THEATERCAM - 01 - VESTIBULE**

A ‘NO BAGS ALLOWED’ sign takes up half the frame. A couple walks right past it, bags slung over their shoulders. Rimi and Misaki, similarly equipped, walk in from the lobby to the service desk. 

“Two Tickets to Bio Panic 4, please!” Rimi’s chipper voice rings out in the empty vestibule, fidgeting with her bag excitedly. Misaki, beside her, anxiously scans her surroundings for something that might spring out at them. There isn’t a single halloween decoration in sight, save a plastic skeleton bobble-head sitting on the desk of the tired-looking attendant as she pushes two tickets through the slip in the glass. 

“That'll be 1800 yen, please.”

Rimi digs through her purse before freezing. “Hey Misaki…?”

Misaki blinks a few times as she snaps back to reality. “Huh? Yeah?”

“Can you pay?”

  
  


**THEATER C**

Misaki recoils as they enter. “Ugh. Smells like a dead body in here.”

 **“** Movie theaters always smell like this, Misaki.”

“Still. Would it kill them to clean for once?” 

The seats are mostly empty. Four or five people shuffle in, and sit down in the seats further away from the screen. 

Gotta get the good seats first. 

The two girls get to their seats right as the previews start, a bright green screen silhouetting them as Rimi drags Misaki towards the middle of row D, sitting her down as she puts their drinks in the cupholders. 

“Misaki! Misaki! Turn off your phone!”

“It’s already o-“

“SHH! It’s starting…..”

Rimi is practically vibrating in her chair, the excitement palpable in her voice as she whisper-screams at Misaki.

The previews fade as the movie begins.

**OUTDOORCAM - 06 - R-ALLEY**

A rag is pressed against the lens of the camera as an exhausted mall employee rubs off the last of the week-old spray paint some juvenile must’ve tagged it with. In the distance, past the alleyway and into the parking lot, Lisa Imai paces. The employee (name tag reading ‘HI, I’M FUMIKA!”) climbs down the ladder, shoving the rag in her pocket as she clips a spray bottle to her belt. Lisa stops pacing in the background and slaps her cheeks with her hands before marching back into the mall with a renewed energy. Fumika struggles with the ladder, trying her best to collapse it to carry it back inside. After trying for about 5 minutes, she heads back inside without the ladder. 

  
  


The ladder sits, taking up a majority of the camera’s field of view.

Five minutes pass.

The footage distorts ever-so-slightly as a low growl is heard, a hum at first that slowly grows into what could almost be described as a voice, a static, unchanging noise dripping with malice. It feels like it wants you dead. You know that it’s capable.

Then the sky opens. Like a piece of paper burning, pockmarks spreading before melting and slowly burning a hole into whatever milky white—yet simultaneously inky black—realm lay on the other side.

The holes in the sky vomit a thick white cloud as they spread, a deep fog settling in a split second before Fumika opens the door with another, older-looking employee. 

“Did the forecast call for fog at all? The fuck is this?” Fumika quips as she closes the door behind her.

“Let’s get the ladder inside before it rusts.”

The older-looking employee holds the ladder steady. “Alright, Fumika. Just pull at the nubs on the side ‘til it clicks, then just push it shut.” 

“O-on it!”

Fumika struggles with the ladder as the fog thickens around her. “The hell is with this fog? I can hardly see my hand in front of me,” the geezer complains, their grip on the ladder shifting as Fumika adjusts the ladder on her third attempt to fold it down, her breathing getting heavier.

**THEATER C**

Muffled screams echo from the screen (and Rimi) as the movie nears its climax, the protagonist facing down a great beast that nearly caused the end of the world as we know it. 

The door furthest to the right creaks open, and a dark shape creeps in, crouching slightly as it sneaks in. It makes its way down to the lowest row, row A, and makes its way across, very slowly, checking and scanning under every single chair in the row. 

**OUTDOORCAM - 06 - R-ALLEY**

“Is it just me or is it hard to breathe here?” The older employee complains, “Hurry up, I don’t wanna die out here.” They chuckle slightly, unaware of the beady orange eyes behind them. A long, black tail slithers out of sight. “Now that you mention it *grunt* it does feel pretty *grunt* stuffy out here…” The nubs finally click, and the ladder shifts slightly as springs release it from its locked position. The old employee stretches. “Alright, pack it u-“ 

They’re both cut off by a black shape tackling their old frame, ancient bones cracking as a massive beast barrels into them, carrying them out of the camera’s vision. 

Fumika shrieks before another creature does the same to her, the ladder falling over as it pins her to a wall and tears at her stomach to get at her organs. Fumika struggles, beating at its head with all the strength her little arms can muster before submitting to her demise, her arms falling to her sides and her body going stiff as she feels her stomach pop within her torso, feeling her organs painfully shuffled around inside, her body trying to cope with the newfound void inside of her, her mouth gaping, trying to scream.

  
  


**THEATER C**

A scream echoes through the theater, cut off by Misaki slapping her hands over Rimi’s mouth, as the heroine of Bio Panic 4: Armageddon stands over the corpse of a massive monster, its bulbous flesh undulating as it’s slowly burnt to a crisp.

“You know, those movies always _start off_ scary, but end up devolving into schlocky action towards the end…” Misaki muses to herself as the credits begin to roll. 

“Y-yeah!!” Rimi’s eyes light up. She’s clearly had a religious experience. “I absolutely adore it… the tangible character development as they overcome their struggles is so inspiring…” She clasps her hands together. “Now! Let’s get back to my place so we can talk about the movie!”

The house lights come on.

Lisa Imai stands over row C, staring at the floor.

Misaki points her out to Rimi. “Hey, look. We should uh-“

“Ask her how much she liked the movie!”

Rimi quickly sidles down the aisle, Misaki following right behind her.

Lisa Imai stares at the floor.

Misaki starts before she sees it. “Hey, Lisa, you’re lookin’ at the floor pretty hard, what’r-“

Misaki and Rimi stop dead in their tracks as they find the body of Moca Aoba, half tucked underneath the seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwa gwa 2nd chapter things r starting to pick up now 
> 
> shit will hit the fan and start actually happening soon so i promise it gets better (quality wise) from here


	3. Your Eyes Are So Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: gore, anxiety, vomit.

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553**

**THEATER C**

“What. The _fuck_. Is that.” 

Misaki’s breathing is labored, what once was Moca Aoba’s bloody head prostrated before her as Lisa collapses, wailing.

“T-there’s no way that-“ Rimi looks like she’s about to hurl. “Oh my God…” Everyone else has filed out of the theater. They sit for a second. 

Moca’s bloody head on the ground. 

Lisa silently sobbing. 

Misaki is revolted. 

Rimi cups her hand over her mouth, looking away, trying not to puke. 

They sit in silence, nothing but Rimi’s gags ringing through the theater.

  
  
  
  
  


Rimi gags, breaking the silence. She’d seen plenty of corpses in movies, but seeing—and _smelling_ —the real thing was much different. It’s surprising that it’s hitting her this hard.

“Fuck.” Misaki swallows her own lunch. “W-we need to tell someone. Or do something. It’s probably a prank but.” She swallows down another wave of nausea, cupping a hand over her mouth as she staggers. “We need to go, now.”

She grabs Lisa’s arm and tries to pull her up. “Lisa we NEED to go. NOW.” She pulls harder. “Come on, Come on, Come _on._ ” 

Lisa says nothing. 

  
  
  


The door to the theater flies off, a behemoth ripping the face from the poor woman at the service desk, her screams abruptly silenced as teeth shred her to pieces.

Rimi gasps. Misaki screams. 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAAAAAAAA////////////// Δ££?~£*^$ &&’τττττττΣ$’$/ABABANANBXNXNXLXLXKXKKXLXLCCNCNNMMMZNNNBZBZZZZJZKZKZKZKZLZKZJZJHHHJJJjjKkJjjxjxjxjxnxbxnmskamwlsmss _

**_BREACHINGx99%_ ** _fog swirls foot on asphalt blood on asphalt blood on teeth whispers in the fog taste fear smell fear smell blood a blur of red a cacophony of flesh the crunch of bone breaking on bone scent of blood once more pounding against pavement fog swirls eyes sharpen muscles ripple preparing for a_

_l_

_u_

_n_

_g_

_e_

_claws to flesh tear and eat and glorify and take what it deserves indulging in the fleeting pleasure of destroying another’s life before moving on to the next meat for it to consume muscles tense glass shards rend flesh pain rings out but the call of meat the exhilaration of the hunt is far too great eyes narrow in on a weak one a vulnerable one it screeches._

_Silence the sinner._

_fog fades on linoleum blood on linoleum blood on carpet blood on teeth the whispers fade the fog calls to you the hunt has been called off the glory is no more no witness no god to reason to prove no glory in the kill return to the fog return to god return to life return to the huntndjsjsjshjkk_ nnjnb _nnn_ bbb _vvvcVabB_ NSNSJSMMZXMMXXNXNDNSNSMSMZMNXJXXLXPXPPPLXLZLLLLJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJMMMMMMMNNNNNNMMMMMisaki is rigid, frozen in fear as the massive beast stares them down before turning and sauntering away, its muscular tail swinging behind it. 

Misaki’s in shock. “There is _no fucking way_ that actually happened.” She wildly gestures at the now-empty doorway. “Of _COURSE_ it just _WALKS_ away from us after _MURDERING_ someone. JESUS _FUCKING_ Christ.”

Rimi quivers. She looks like she’s about to cry. “W-who would do this…?”

“Kokoro, _probably_ , with all her _fucking_ daddy’s money.” Misaki spat. “Another _fucked_ prank she thought up and the suits took far too literally.” She turns to Lisa, pleading. “Lisa, come _on._ Some fuck shit’s happening and I don’t know if we’re safe and-“ She buries her hands in her face as frustration boils into rage, grabbing Lisa’s wrist. “God _FUCKING_ damnit, Lisa, this is _not_ the time to act like a _fucking moron_.” Misaki forces Lisa up, slings her arm over her shoulder. “Rimi, grab our bags and run as fast as you fucking can.”

**~~~~~~~~**

**OUTDOORCAM - 06 - R-ALLEY**

Three shapes dash through the fog, one silhouette farther ahead than the other two, the third following the second’s pull as she weakly dashes through the hostile mist. A great black creature emerges from the alleyway beneath the camera, and begins to dash after the three figureNNZMXMKKSJSHhhhhhhJjjnanNnBZBXNXNXllxkxmmNnMnxnxnxnxNNMn _Prey moves the scent of fear the_ _lust for blood the mist alerts us filling us with energy filled with vigor filled with the divine right to judge its flesh with teeth and claws muscles tense dash to close in beforeznzznxmMkKJSKSJDKsnsnsskjdnxHJJJJHDJDN_ -s, malintent visible in each bound towards the group before picking a target and leaping. Rimi dives out of the way as a silhouetted beast leaps towards her, landing on her stomach. She cries out in the fog as Misaki lets go of Lisa’s hand to help her up, Lisa following of her own accord now. 

“WHERE IS IT, RIMI?” 

“IT JUMPED TO THE LEFT!”

“FUCK, RUN!”

Rimi trips over her own feet as she tries to run away. Misaki looks back to the girls behind her as they run out of frame.

**_FOOTAGE ENDS_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Briefing note: footage recovered from the mobile phone of Misaki Okusawa. Timestamps will be labeled throughout._

  
  


00:00:00 

Blur. The back of a car seat. 

_“-FUCK JUST HAPPENED? MISAKI, YOU WERE GONNA DIE! SO OF COURSE I HIT THE FUCKING THING WITH THE CAR!”_

Misaki’s face. Lisa in the back seat, leaning into the driver’s seat. 

_“YOU COULD’VE KILLED ME! THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLY, UNBELIEVABLY STUPID OF YOU TO DO!”_

The camera in a cup holder. Misaki and Rimi seem to be having a shouting match.

_“BETTER YOU INJURED THEN MAULED BY ONE OF THOSE THINGS!”_

Misaki goes quiet, her bangs falling into her face as she reaches for her baseball cap, only to realize it’d fallen off during the earlier scramble.

“God. My _fucking_ bag.” She picks up a torn bag from the floor, her bag from earlier, with a brand new gash in the side, so big it nearly rips the thing in two. “Ugh. It must be in the mall parking lot.” Misaki’s grumbling fades into silence as the car drives onward.

  
  


00:17:36

The streets are completely empty. 

“Hey, quick question.” Misaki breaks the silence. “Where the _fuck_ are we going?”

No response.

Rimi sounds preternaturally calm. “...Can we even go home? Where’s safe?”

Misaki puts her head in her hands and moans. “UUUGH. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay okay okay. Let’s go over our options.” She gestures wildly as she talks, the recording phone rattling in the cup holder it’s been placed in. “So! The fog will kill us. The monster thingies can’t go outside of it! I don’t think! And! The fog cannot go _indoors._ ”

_The car lurches as the sound of metal screeching rings out from everywhere at once._

_“And now, the car is breaking._ Lovely.” Misaki bends over and grabs her half ripped bag, its contents spilling out into the car. “And all my shit is all over the floor.” Lisa chokes on another sob from the back. “And Lisa’s having a mental breakdown. Excellent.” 

Rimi groans as the car sputters again, kicking forward. A soft _thud_ is heard from behind the passenger seat, and a soft “ _...ow…_ ” peeps out from behind them. 

They drive in silence.

  
  


00:32:44

“Have we been driving in circles? I swear I’ve seen that building before.” Misaki points out the window. “And there hasn’t been any sign of any of those monsters either. Do you think the car’s scared them off?”

Rimi responds, her voice quivering. “That’s probably what happened…”

Misaki leans back in her seat. “This is stupid.”

  
  


00:44:28

Misaki raps her knuckles against the window. She’s been doing this for about 3 minutes. She pauses. “Hey. I think I saw something moving in the fog.”

Rimi begins to say something, but the car lurches forward again. “WOAHAHAH-“ Misaki lunges for the grab handle, overshooting and nearly falling into the dashboard, her seatbelt catching her with a **_crunch_ ** . Lisa doesn't hit her head on the chair this time. A soft “... _everyone okay…?_ ” between sniffles from the back. “ _No_ , but _thanks_ for asking.” Misaki seethes. Embarrassing. Misaki fumbles again, grabbing for her bag as she tries to hide how panicked she is. “This is so _stupid_.” The car lurches again. 

Yellow eyes dance in the fog.

  
  


00:47:35

“I swear I saw something.” Misaki sounds even more agitated and restless then she had earlier, practically vibrating in her seat. Her hand drums up and down the side of the car door, knee bouncing so fast you can hear her heel hitting the floor. “Rimi, where the _hell_ are we going?” 

“I don't KNOW!” Rimi shouts back. 

The car lurches.

“Then let’s go _somewhere_ . _Choose.”_

“ _I don't know anywhere safe!”_

Yellow eyes dance in the fog.

_“Neither do I!”_

  
  
  


Silence. 

  
  
  


Lisa sniffles.

  
  
  


Misaki misses her bandmates.

  
  


00:56:18

Two golden arches pierce the fog, salvation illuminated by the stark, cold glow of capitalism incarnate.

“Oh my god. McDonalds.” Misaki sounds close to tears. “We’re saved…”

“Kanon was working today. Rimi, we gotta go check it out.”

“On it.” The car begins to steer towards the arches before lurching, the engine making a gross noise. Like something wet and fleshy gummed up the inner workings. It finally gives out halfway pulled into the parking lot, still half in the street.

Rimi sounds devastated. “...My car…”

Misaki grabs her bag, throwing the door open. “Rimi, Lisa, move. We’ll take care of the car later. Kanon said she was on shift today.”

“Oka-“ Rimi’s cut off as Misaki grabs her phone from the cup holder. “Fuck, how long was I-“ 

**_FOOTAGE ENDS._ **

~~~~~~~~~

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553**

_Briefing note: footage taken from the phone of Aya Maruyama, a victim of the_ **_Phobos_ ** _incident._

Aya places her phone on the counter, propped against the wall as she takes a few steps back. She’s recording what is probably supposed to be edited and put into a TikTok, still in uniform. Wonder if she’s on the clock or not. 

_Briefing note: god do i have to transcribe the tiktok_

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Analyst (ID 64243553)

To: Head Archivist, **_Phobos_ **Project

Subject: Please.

In the recent file you sent me to review, the subject is recording a TikTok. Please don’t make me transcribe a tiktok. please. from the bottom of my heart, i beg you. please don’t make me summarize a tiktok. 

Please.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Head Archivist, **_Phobos_ **Project

To: Analyst (ID 64243553)

Subject: Re: Please.

Transcribe the TikTok. You know the drill. The family was generous enough to let us live, and we should do as they ask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Briefing note: I’m not gonna summarize the damn tiktok. i’ll take a few bruises from “the head archivist” over having to use the words ‘Gyrate’ and ‘Aya’ in the same sentence._

Halfway through the TikTok, Kanon bursts through the door, looking flustered. Aya scrambles to her phone, trying to grab it off the sink but sending it flying across the room instead. Kanon’s breathing heavily. “ _Fuee…_ Aya… Misaki- Rimi- they-“. A crash is heard from outside, and Kanon yelps. Aya grabs her phone and stops the recording.

**_Footage Ends_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late upload! I promise the next chapter will be both significantly less murderey and also significantly less late. <3


	4. This Must Be the Place

**CW: injury, operation without anesthetics, stitches, blood.**

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 64243553.**

  
  


**PARKINGLOT-1-EAST**

**(NO AUDIO)**

Misaki runs past the drive-thru, her bag jostling around in her arms as her things fall out—a notebook, a bluetooth speaker, an entire abacus—in pursuit, a tiger-sized monster, yellow eyes leaving contrails on the grainy camera feed, gaining on her quickly. Rimi and Lisa are in the car still, the front lights flickering as Rimi attempts to start it again. And again. She buries her face in her hands as it fails to start for the fourth time.

Misaki dashes behind the drive-thru menu, slipping past a dumpster and out into the parking lot on the other side, gaining some space between her and the beast in hot pursuit. The behemoth behind her snarls as Misaki rounds a corner, running out of sight of the camera. 

Rimi cautiously opens the door to her car before slowly stepping into the parking lot. She motions towards Lisa and says something inaudible before they both step out and begin a mad dash towards the main entrance, Aya wildly ushering then inside as Rimi and Lisa, hand in hand, run to the fast food restaurant. 

Misaki re-emerges from the north side of the building, tripping over herself and falling, hitting her head on a bike rack as the beast rounds the corner, skidding across the slick tarmac before leaping at the incapacitated girl. Her back to the bike rack, Misaki grabs at the thing’s mouth, pushing it away from the tender flesh of her throat as she cries out for help.

The beast thrashes, Misaki loses her grip on the thing before thrusting her left arm into its mouth, yelling in pain as its multitude rows of teeth tear through her clothing and rend her skin. 

Misaki cries out again, throat straining as she punches the thing in the nose. 

But there’s only so much her frail arms can do.

Kanon rushes out of the building, fire extinguisher in hand, coming to Misaki’s rescue. Swinging it up from her hip and over her head in one swift motion, she brings it down upon the beast’s skull, the impact of the blow seen as the creature lets go of Misaki’s arm, staggering back and off of her. Kanon rushes forward again, swinging her makeshift club up and landing a blow under the creature’s jaw, it’s head snapping upward with the force of the now dented weapon. The beast scrambles away, spitting out a mouthful of teeth as Misaki lays prone, clutching her arm. Kanon drops the extinguisher as she heaves, hands falling to her knees. She looks at Misaki. Misaki looks at her. They exchange a weak thumbs up before Misaki promptly passes out. 

Kanon tries to grab the comatose Misaki, but she can’t carry her friend even after dropping her bloodied weapon. Lisa briskly jogs out, grabbing Misaki’s arms (while being mindful of her wound) as Kanon grabs her legs. The two clumsily drag Misaki into the restaurant as Rimi and Aya hold the doors open, anxiously gesturing for them to come inside. 

  
  


**_Footage Ends._ **

~~~~~~~~~

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**prepared by**

**Analyst ID 62779626.**

  
  


**Lobby-1**

  
  


“Is Misaki okay?” 

“Obviously not, we need to wrap the wound.”

“She’s bleeding out oh my god she’s bleeding out…”

Chaos in the lobby as Misaki lays comatose on the floor, Kanon setting her down to run into the kitchen and fetch a first aid kit, Aya hyperventilating and trying to jam a broom into the door handle as a makeshift lock, Lisa taking off her hoodie and using the sleeve as a makeshift tourniquet, tying it tight around Misaki’s arm. Underneath she wears a t-shirt that reads “ _ Roselia” _ in a sparkly purple cursive typeface. Kanon comes back out with a first aid kit in hand, setting it down before rifling through, looking for-

“Augh-“ Misaki jerks awake, grimacing as she tries to lift herself up. “No,” Lisa gently pushes her head back down, cushioning it with her other hand. “ _ Fuck,  _ this hurts.” 

“It’ll be okay, Misaki…” Lisa’s brow furrows as she looks to Kanon, pulling out alcohol wipes and two large bandages. “Take the hoodie off, I’m gonna take care of this.” Kanon’s uncharacteristically determined face masks her overwhelming worry. “I think this might hurt...”

Lisa unties her hoodie slowly before quickly removing it and stepping back, her eyes on Misaki’s pale, sweaty face. 

“Do you want something to bite into when it happens?”

“I- what? It’s just alcohol wipes, r-right?”

Lisa exhales slightly, a half-sigh. “You just look like you’re in a lot of pain, yknow?” Her eyes look sad. “S-sure-“ Lisa stuffs a hoodie sleeve into Misaki’s mouth, cutting her off. 

Kanon quickly wipes the bigger of the two puncture wounds with a wipe, causing Misaki to grimace. “Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…” Kanon drones as she wipes off the second, shallower one. Misaki grimaces slightly again as blood mixed with alcohol runs down her bicep and onto Kanon’s uniform. “S-sorry, sorry, sorry-“ Kanon stammers as she puts the band-aids on the wounds, one barely covering the larger of the wounds. “W-we need stitches for these…” Kanon says under her breath as she tries to reposition the bandage on the larger of the two. 

Misaki blanches, spitting the hoodie out of her mouth with a “We need  _ what now? _ ” Rimi covers her mouth with her hand, a shocked sharp inhale giving away her horrified expression. Aya is long gone. 

  
  


“I can sew…” Lisa quietly offers. 

  
  


“I- I need to go-“ Rimi awkwardly points towards the bathrooms. 

“Why couldn’t you have done this when I was passed out…” Misaki groans.

“It’ll be okay, Misaki.” Kanon gets up, trading spots with Lisa. Lisa sits cross-legged on Misaki’s left while Kanon kneels by her right. 

“Okay, Misaki. You’re  _ really  _ gonna need that hoodie this time.”

Lisa takes out a little sewing needle from her purse, and a small red thread. 

Misaki’s breathing grows faster and faster as she grabs for Kanon’s hand, desperate eyes pleading for an anchor before the needle breaks skin. Kanon grabs her hand with both of hers, swallowing hard. “It’s gonna be okay, Misaki. It’s gonna be okay.”

‘Okay’ was not a good descriptor for what followed. 

Misaki’s muffled screams and spontaneous kicking made Lisa’s already ameteur stitching messier than it could’ve been. 

Kanon started crying before Misaki did, Misaki’s grip around her hand so tight her knuckles turned white. 

Regardless of her experience, Lisa’s threading seemed to work fine enough, the puffy wounds mostly sealed as tears spill down Misaki’s cheeks, eyes shut tight as she breathes heavy through her nose, grimacing as gauze is pressed onto the wound before being wrapped tighter than before with an ace bandage. 

Misaki spits out the hoodie. “I need a fucking  _ break _ .” She lays on the floor, trying to cross her arms in a huff before yelping in pain due to the movement of her arm. She lets loose a “ _ Fuck!”  _ that quickly turns into a despaired sob as she covers her eyes with her good arm. 

“Remember to raise your wound, Misaki…” Lisa suggests, running a hand through Misaki’s hair. Misaki slowly tries to raise her bad arm, again yelping as her ruined muscle’s activation kills any attempt at real movement. “H-here-“ Kanon lifts Misaki’s arm for her. “I-“ Misaki’s at a loss for words. “T-Thank you.” Kanon holds Misaki’s arm close to hers as she grips Misaki’s left hand, swallowing hard as she looks down on Misaki’s bewildered face. 

Aya opens the door to the bathroom and peeks in, Rimi peeking out shortly after.

“Is it over yet?”

**Footage Ends.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Surveillance footage summary,**

**recovered and prepared by**

**Analyst ID 62779626.**

  
  


**_Kitchen_ **

Misaki wipes her forehead, leaned against a stainless steel refrigerator while a fretting Kanon Matsubara, kneeling beside her, shakily pours hydrogen peroxide over a series of small cuts on her right arm. Misaki winces as Kanon lets a soft “... _ Fuee _ ...” escape, her worry evident as she puts the bottle down, taking out a bandage wrap from the first aid kit beside her. 

Misaki puts her hand up. “I-I can do it myself-“ Kanon cuts her off. “Misaki, you’re  _ injured _ …” She begins to wrap Misaki’s bicep, lifting her sleeve up to give her access to her shoulder, then going down to the wound, pulling it tight. Misaki winces slightly. “T-too tight? Uh, Sorry…” Misaki puts her hand on Kanon’s. “No, it’s fine.” Kanon looks to the floor. “I’ll keep going, on then!” She wraps another layer onto Misaki’s arm before fastening it with the Velcro on the end, holding Misaki’s arm to test her handiwork.

...

...

“Um, you can let go now…”

“O-oh! I’m sorry…”

“N-no! don’t worry about it.”

Misaki tries to get up before Kanon pulls her back down.

“No. You need to  _ rest _ , Misaki.”

Misaki is visibly taken aback by the conviction in her voice. 

“Just rest for a couple hours, please. We’ll take care of you.  _ I’ll  _ take care of you.”

The sound of a door crunching open as Rimi pokes her head into the kitchen. “Everyone okay? Lisa’s still… coping.”

Kanon gets up from her kneel. “Will she be okay?” Rimi nods. “I hope so…” She steps away from the door and approaches Misaki timidly. “Misaki, I-I’m sorry for snapping at you in the car.” She looks to the floor. “I feel  _ awful _ …”

Misaki gives a tired-looking smile. “Well, you  _ did _ almost hit me with a car… but I forgive you anyway. It probably saved my life anyway. Apology accepted. I’m sorry for being a little shit about it.”

“That’s okay.” Rimi smiles softly before turning back. “Well, if you feel well enough to rejoin us, feel free. We still gotta discuss what we do from here.”

Misaki slumps against the wall. “The headache won’t leave.” Kanon kneels back down, so they’re eye-level to each other. “Do you think you’ll be okay?” Misaki nods “Yeah, I think so. The wounds don’t hurt too much, and they’re pretty shallow too. I got lucky. I think it’s just the…” She pauses. “How jarring it is. All this.” She gestures with her free hand. 

“Y-yeah,” Kanon  _ fuee _ s. “I thought it was just a joke until you got hurt…” 

“It was pretty badass how you beat that thing up with the fire extinguisher though. Drummer arms pulled through, huh…” Kanon looks down, holding her arms, smiling softly. “...I guess so…” Countless hours of drum practice  _ does _ tend to make a girl rather good at banging things really hard. Kanon puts a hand on Misaki’s good shoulder. “But you should rest for now. Please? Try and take a nap, if possible…” 

Misaki sighs, and tries to hide her smile. 

“Okay, fine, I will. Go talk with the others if you wanna.”

Kanon’s quiet for a moment.

“I’d rather stay with you. Just to keep an eye on you. I promise I’ll be quiet.”

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


_ Briefing note: Recovered, and attached, is the journal of Misaki Okusawa, recovered from the ‘Notes’ app on her phone. _

  
  


**Day 5, Entry One.**

Kanon’s insisting we all keep journals. I’m not sure what to write down, honestly. I’m still sorting out my feelings on. All this. It’s scary, I’ll say that much. I’m terrified to find out how the others are reacting to this. Specifically Hagumi... I hadn’t heard from her for a whole week before this whole mess went down. I think she said she was heading into the country with Kaoru to check out her uncle’s place out in the countryside. I really hope this whole  _ fog _ thing is local. I don’t want to think about what’s going on elsewhere. 

I feel shitty for snapping at Rimi still. I’ll probably apologize profusely for the next week or so. Who knows. 

Kanon’s been nice to me. I mean, she’s always been super nice to everyone, she’s just lovely like that. It’s very nice to have another person like her to comfort me, especially with how dire things are. Plus, I can count on her to help out. 

Lisa’s still out of commission. I tried to comfort her, but she just cried on my shoulder for about an hour before falling asleep. I’m… cautiously optimistic that she’ll come around eventually. I’m just gonna need to goad her in the right direction till she kicks herself into gear. God knows we need all hands on deck right now. 

Aya seems distraught. Very unsure. I understand, I think we’re all feeling that way too. I just think Aya’s taken the big changes harder than any of us. (Her social media addiction is showing due to the lack of service we’ve all been having. The wifi still seems to exist, but c’mon, it’s McDonalds wifi. Of course it doesn’t work. More insulting than anything else honestly.) She’s taken up the mantle of being in charge of food and what-not, with (a lot) of help from Kanon, since they’re the only ones who know how to work the grill and fryers. 

Can’t wait to eat nothing but McDonald’s for the next ten fucking weeks. Only been here five days and I’m tired of McBreakfast McLunch and McDinner. I swear I’ve put on two pounds already, and my acne certainly hates it. Can’t shower either, there’s no showers here. We  _ can _ brush our teeth though, Aya carries an extra pack on her at all times so everyone can brush. I’d packed mine with me before heading out, but it must’ve fallen out along with… half my bag when I was running from that monster thing. I still don’t know what to call those.

  
  


Wish I downloaded more than just Lo-Fi music before I'd left for Rimi’s house though. I think I'll lose it if I hear another great fairy's fountain remix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting! Due to some incidents lately I haven't been able to work on this as much as I'd like.


	5. Interlude: The Purple Piper - Act I, Scene I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't get fonts to work but this was all supposed to be written in courier new 12pt, and read as a film script. also dbl upload :) have fun

EXT STREET - NIGHT

The fog clouds our view, nothing visible but a silhouetted figure sauntering through it. As the figure walks by a street lamp, it illuminates, revealing the figure to be the PURPLE PIPER. The soft light glints off her weapon as she stops in her tracks, her stance wide and powerful, a hand on her weapon and a hardness in her eyes.

**The Piper**

Lo! Do my eyes yet deceive me, or have I cast my gaze yet again upon my dearest? Thou hast changed so (and yet have I) that I fear mine eyes hath deceived me.

  
  


A flash of fair hair and soft violet eyes pierce the fog, a ragged cloak concealing a glistening arsenal. 

**The King**

Ah. How now, my pretty knave. Tis’ true that we have blessed ourselves with our mutual absences, and that I had hardly missed thee for it. Has it been months, or years, since thou last cursed me with thine presence?

**The Piper**

Ah, but my dearest King, thy choice words deceive thy heart. Truest be, thy heart leaps to see me again.

THE KING SLAPS THE PIPER, sending her reeling. 

**The King**

Dost thou call me “Fool”, foul bard? A _Fool_ that doth not know her own heart?

**The Piper**

(with a wink.)

All other titles thou hast given away. That, thou wert born with.

**The King**

I know my own heart, _Fool_. As do thee. 

**The Piper**

Thou knowest thine heart as well as I know thee divine heart of Providence herself.

**The King**

Silence, Fool. That thou shalt speak Her name without proper reservation. The Seven Stars roil within Purgatory as thy foul mouth flaps.

**The Piper**

Why, dost thou suppose that is? Shall Providence smite me for speaking it aloud! Why, dost thy suppose I shouldst refrain in the name of the great Purity?

**The King**

Simple matters of _respect_ , Fool. Ironic, it is, that thou hast been chosen, with thy vain and soiled heart and the mind of Narcissus.

**The Piper**

Alas, thou speak as if thy know the reason why the Seven Stars are seven, the secrets of the universe unlocked to thine mind.

**The King**

O? And what might be the reason?

**The Piper**

Because they are not eight. 

**The King**

I spit at thee. I am not thy fool, _Bard._

**The Piper**

If thou wert my fool, I’d have thee beaten for being old before thy time. 

**The King**

How’s that?

**The Piper**

Thou shouldst not be old till thou hast been wise.

**The King**

O, let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven! Keep me in temper.

THE KING flicks out a shiny knife, ornate and glinting off the soft, flickering light of the street lamp.

**The King**

(a virulent light in her eyes.)

I would not be mad.

Yellow eyes begin to show around the pair, first two, then four, then seven.

**The Piper**

It appears our goddess provides us with yet another trial. 

  
  


**The King**

Thy fish-mouth has flapped too much, silver tongue turning to lead within.

THE KING takes out a small firearm from her coat, an old revolver with a fond name carved shakily into its hilt. THE PIPER does not notice this name, though it is hers.

**The King**

If thou succumb to injury, I will not be the one to carry thee. 

**The Piper**

While regrettable, ‘tis fine. I shall not be carried, as my punishment for speaking the bespoke name of the lord shall be nonexistent. All that follow their noses are led by their eyes but blind men, and there’s not a nose among twenty but can smell him

that’s stinking.

A single gunshot as a beast tries to lunge, its corpse falling out of the air beside THE KING as she steps aside, her golden hair grazed by a lead-filled skull.

**The King**

What say thee, Fool? Canst thou not find it within thyself to make sense?

**The Piper**

Perhaps not, perhaps so. My will is not my own any longer. 

**The King**

Yea, Yea. Mine either, yet we still are repulsed by one another. What say thee, accursed avatar? Dost thou wish to _relinquish_ thy position?

  
  


THE KING fires at THE PIPER, who deftly turns to the left, the bullet grazing her cheek as it flies behind her and into the skull of a skulking monster.

**The Piper,** distraught

My King _wounds_ me? This is but a most unfortunate turn of events.

**The King,** scoffing.

Tis’ a flesh wound. Thou’ll live.

The wound begins to heal as THE PIPER’s golden blood barely seeps out.

**The King**

Teach thee to speak of the bless’d gods in such a colloquial form.

**The Piper**

Enforcing thine own perception of nature, how befitting. 

**The King**

Thine eyes look black upon me, and strike me with thy forked tongue, serpent.

**The Piper**

Alas... it is but that. 

THE KING lets loose a mighty, throaty yell as she strikes THE PIPER with her blade, a flash of white parrying her attack as the two meet, face-to-face.

**The King**

Thou nimble lightnings, dart thy blinding flames into her scornful eyes! Infect her beauty, thou fen-sucked fogs drawn by the powerful sun to fall and blister!

**The Piper**

Thou art far more expressive than I had last seen thee. What hast scarred thee so?

**The King**

You, my dearest Fool. You have scarred me so. 

Blades jittering against each other, the Fool and her King look deep into each other’s eyes, an incomprehensible mess of immortal blood, rage, and love mixed between them.

**The King**

I will be the pattern of patience. I shall say no words.

**The Piper**

That’s a wise man and a fool.

**The King**

I shall silence thee. 

**The Piper**

How so? Thou hast already shot me, shall thou attempt to slay me next?

**The King**

Yes.

Two pairs of lips crash into one another. A gunshot rings out. A body crunches against the pavement. 


End file.
